Untitle
by Kertas Biru
Summary: "Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tak berniat meninggalkanmu. Aku menyayangimu, Hinata. Sangat menyayangimu."/SasuHina, T, AU, Romance/ Dedicated for SHDL 2013... Semoga tidak mengecewakan


Ia geser pintu kelas itu. Menimbulkan bunyi yang cukup mengganggu penghuni di dalamnya. Seseorang yang tengah berdiri di depan kelas menengoknya malas. Kakashi-sensei. Guru yang menyandang predikat sebagai Si Tukang Telat itu menghentikan gerakan menulisnya di atas whiteboard. Menghadap pada si –entah-siapa-itu- dan bertanya, "bisa anda jelaskan kenapa anda datang terlambat, Hyuuga Hinata?"

Sosok yang dipanggil dengan nama Hyuuga Hinata itu menegakkan kepalanya lantas menggenggam tali tas selempangnya erat. Ini kali pertamanya ia datang telat dan ia sangat gugup. Ia sungguh sungguh gugup diperhatikan oleh hampir seluruh penghuni kelas. Terkecuali sosok tampan yang terlihat enggan mellihatnya. Sosok itu terus mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah langit cerah dari balik jendela. Sesekali obsidian itu melirik sekilas ke arah Hinata berada. Gadis itu masih berdiri mematung di tempatnya.

"Ma-maaf sensei... Sa-saya terlambat bangun." Ucapnya gugup. Kakashi tampak mengernyit. Hei, ini Hyuuga Hinata. Siswi paling rajin seantero Konoha gakuen. Dan siswi paling apik dalam hal absensinya. Ia tercatat sebagai siswi yang tidak pernah mengotori absensinya dengan hal macam terlambat. Paling-paling ia absen kalau ia sakit itu pun tak sampai tiga kali. Kakashi menghela napas, "tentu ini pengecualian untuk mu, Hinata. Ini kali pertama kau datang terlambat. Jangan ulangi lagi, ya!" Kakashi tersenyum simpul dibalik maskernya, menghilangkan ketegangan dalam kelas. Hinata tersenyum lembut, "hai, sensei!"

Sosok yang sedari tadi mengalihkan pandangannya kembali menggulirkan sepasang obsidiannya ke arah depan begitu Hinata mendudukkan dirinya. Ditatapnya punggung ringkih Hinata yang tampak mengecil entah sejak kapan. Yang pasti setelah sebulan lalu, gadis itu terlihat semakin kurus. Selalu saja ada lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya. Entah itu karena bergadang ataupun insomnia. Tapi, Sasuke tahu. Hinata bukan gadis yang suka bergadang. Entahlah, tapi Sasuke mengkhawatirkannya. Mengkhawatirkan gadisnya, ralat mantan gadisnya.

**.**

**.**

**Untitle**

**By Kertas Biru**

**Naruto**

**By Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke U and Hinata H**

**T, Au, Romance.**

**Dedicated for SHDL 2013**

.

**.**

**.**

Sekarang pelajaran olahraga. Pelajaran yang tidak begitu disukai gadis manis berambut indigo sepunggung itu. Hinata mendesah pasrah saat Guy-sensei memberitahu seluruh muridnya kalau pertemuan kali ini akan ada tes lari sprint. Hinata paling payah dalam urusan lari. Ia selalu merasa pusing dan sesak napas saat berlari.

"Hinata, semangat!" Haruno Sakura, sahabat baiknya itu tahu betul apa yang sedang Hinata rasakan. Sakura sudah satu sekolah dengan Hinata sejak TK. Gadis berambut bubble gum itu tahu betul jika Hinata sangat tidak menyukai tes lari.

"Aku akan berusaha, Sakura." Hinata tersenyum lemas. Sebenarnya, ia sama sekali tidak punya semangat. Apalagi ada pemandangan yang menusuk hatinya di seberang lapangan sana.

"Jangan lihat mereka, Hinata." Sakura menepuk punggung Hinata pelan.

"Siap-siap, sekarang giliranmu." Gadis Haruno itu mendorong Hinata maju. Sakura terus menyemangati Hinata dengan kata-kata penyemangat. Sesekali, Hinata menengok ke arah belakang. Memberikan senyum terbaiknya untuk Sakura, penyemangatnya.

"Baiklah, bersedia, siap, priiit!"

Begitu peluit ditiup Guy-sensei, Hinata berlari sekuat yang ia bisa. Jarak dari garis start sampai finish lumayan jauh, sekitar 100 meter. Tapi, Hinata merasa kakinya sudah sangat lemas, dadanya sangat sesak, kepalanya pusing. Mungkin ini dampak dari insomnianya. Tapi, sungguh. Insomnia hanya menyumbang beberapa persen. Tapi, pemandangan di depannya yang turut andil dalam presentase yang cukup besar. Shion sedang bergelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Pemuda Uchiha itu pun tampak santa tak mempermasalahkannya. Apa mereka berdua berpacaran?

Hinata kehilangan keseimbangan dan kesadarannya saat ia menginjak tumpukan kerikil yang entah bagaimana ada di tengah lapang. Padahal beberapa meter lagi ia menyentuh garis finis.

.

.

Manik lavendernya perlahan terbuka. Hinata sedikit mengernyitkan keningnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia terbaring di ranjang ruang kesehatan. Dan, siapa yang membawanya kemari? Dimana Sakura? Apa Sakura yang membawanya kemari? Lantas, kemana dia sekarang?

Kriet...

Pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka. Sosok jangkungnya mematung di ambang pintu. Sosok yang tidak ingin Hinata temui sekarang ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Masih dengan seragam olahraganya, Sasuke mendekat ke arah Hinata. Di tangannya ada sebuah tas selempang berwarn krem milik Hinata. Sedangkan dipunggungnya sendri, ada ransel hitam.

Sasuke meletakan kedua tas tersebut di atas kursi kosong dekat jendela. Setelahnya, Sasuke mengeluarkaan sebotol air mineral dari ransel hitamnya dan berdiri di hadapan Hinata yang terduduk di ranjang.

"Be-berapa lama a-aku di sini?"

"Dua jam."

Hinata hendak bertanya kembali, bertanya siapa yang membawanya ke ruang kesehatan pada Sasuke. Akan tetapi ia urungkan. Hinata bisa bertanya pada Sakura nanti. Ya, nanti. Sekarang, ia harus bergegas keluar dari ruangan ini. Dadanya sesak.

Tap.

Kaki Hinata mendarat di lantai.

"Te-terima kasih." Hinata berucap terbata sembari menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih belum mampu menatap sorotan tajam Sasuke. Pemuda yang amat ia cintai, amat ia sayangi. Sebelum melangkahkan kakinya barang selangkah, pergelangan tangannya terasa dicekal seseorang. Ya, Uchiha Sasuke, siapa lagi.

Belum sempat Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya, tubuhnya terasa diangkat. Ya, memang diangkat. Lihat saja, sekarang Hinata kembali terduduk di atas ranjang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke yang melakukannya.

Hinata yakin, saat ini pipinya pasti merona. Wajah Sasuke sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Napas hangatnya menerpa wajah Hinata.

Kecupan singkat di pipi kiri Hinata menimbulkan rontaan keras dari gadis Hyuuga itu.

"Le-lepaskan aku."

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pegangannya pada kedua lengan Hinata. Seolah tak peduli akan rasa sakit yang ia timbulkan. Sasuke hanya ingin memeluk kembali Hinata-nya. Ya, Hinata-nya. Sasuke sama sekali tak berniat melepaskan atau mencampakan Hinata. Tak pernah sekali pun terlintas dalam pikirannya.

Satu ciuman kasar di daratkan Sasuke pada bibir Hinata. Pemuda itu mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga terlentang di atas ranjang. Sasuke tak segan menindih tubuh kecil Hinata. Pemuda itu mendekap erat tubuh Hinata. Ia merindukan pelukan Hinata. Ia rindu memeluk Hinata. Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya saat merasakan cairan di pipi Hinata.

Hinata menangis, kembali. Menangis kembali karena dirinya.

Bungsu Uchiha itu menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata. Air mata membasahi kedua pipi putih Hinata. Pemuda itu menggulingkan tubuhnya ke samping Hinata. Memjamkan matanya rapat dan membukanya kembali.

Ia peluk tubuh ringkih Hinata. Dagunya ia letakkan di puncak kepala Hinata.

"Ke-kenapa?"

Meskipun diselingi isakan, namun Sasuke dapat mendengarnya. Meskipun terucap dengan sangat lirih, Sasuke dapat menangkap getaran pada suara Hinata.

"Aku tak pernah berpikir sekali pun untuk meninggalkan mu, Hinata." Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia usap lembut punggung Hinata yang bergetar terisak.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu." Tangisan Hinata semakin mengeras saat Sasuke mengecup puncak kepalanya. Sungguh, Sasuke sangat merindukan harum rambut Hinata yang segar.

"Bo-bohong."

"Lantas, untuk apa aku di sini bersama mu?" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya. Ia angkat dagu Hinata. Keduanya saling bertatapan. Gurat kesedihan terdapat di masing-masing bola mata mereka. Cairan hangat itu kembali meleleh di pipi Hinata saat Sasuke kembali mengecup kening Hinata lama. Isakan-isakan kecil kembali keluar dari bibir kecilnya.

"Maaf."

"Aku sungguh minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tak berniat meninggalkanmu. Aku menyayangimu, Hinata. Aku sangat menyayangimu."

"La-lantas, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?"

"Jujur saja, aku kecewa saat kau tak pernah cemburu sekali pun padaku."

"Eh?"

"Dan aku semakin kecewa saat kau tak memintaku untuk kembali padamu."

"Sa-Sasuke."

"Ku kira, kau tak benar-benar mencintaiku, Hinata. Ini semua karena ide bodoh Itachi-nii."

"Eh?"

"Dia bilang, coba kau lepaskan dia. Kalu dia minta kau kembali padanya, itu tandanya ia mencintaimu. Tapi, sudah sebulan pun kau tak pernah memintaku kembali padamu."

"A-aku hanya mencoba mengerti."

"Tapi, setidaknya cemburulah walau sekali. Dengan begitu aku yakin akan perasaan mu padaku."

Hinata tersenyum cerah. Oh, ini alasan sebenarnya Sasuke memutuskan hubungan mereka sebulan lalu. Konyol.

Cup.

"Apa itu cukup?" Hinata merona. Itu memang bukan ciuman pertamanya. Tapi, itu pertama kalinya Hinata mencium Sasuke terlebih dahulu.

"Asal kau mencintaiku, itu sudah cukup." Giliran Sasuke yang mengecup singkat bibir Hinata. Keduanya tersenyum bahagia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN**

**An: Ini fic kedua saya wohohohohoo... seneng deh bisa nyumbang buat SHDL ^^  
walaupun gaje sih :D**

**Di situ gk dijelaskan siapa yang bawa Hinata ke UKS. Dengan adanya Sasuke aja, Hinata udah tahu kok. Yang bawa da ke UKS itu Sasuke. Wehehe...**

**Ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman saya. Disini kan Hinata diputusin akibat gak pernah cemburu. Kalo aku gara-gara gak mau nyanyi haha. Selebihnya itu semua hanya fiktif belaka wkwkwk**

**Review yaaaa **


End file.
